


Christmas Gift

by purple_bird123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Voltron au, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bird123/pseuds/purple_bird123
Summary: “You must be crazy.” The barista smiled as Keith tried to stop himself from shivering.“It’s not my fault its goddamn cold outside.”The barista smiled, “my names Shiro.” He pointed to his name tag.“Keith.” He blew onto his hands trying to get feeling back to his fingers.“It’s on the house then Keith.” Shiro smiled, “what would it be?”





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like waaaay early to be even thinking about Christmas but I loved the idea of Barista Shiro and I love snow so I thought...yes!! Let's do something Christmas related. No hate. Just soft Sheith. I may make this a multi-chapter work but i don't know yet?

The chill of the wind caused Keith to ache to the bone. It was a bone-chilling snowfall and he wasn’t prepared.

Walking downtown in jeans, boots and a light winter jacket, Keith shivered and clutched his arms to his chest for warmth.

Why did he not have enough change to pay for his parking? He hated the snow and this day was not helping his case.

In the distance he could see a coffee shop, a warm light glowed from the windows. Counting his steps to keep his mind off his frozen toes, fingers, and face, he marched on.

He opened the door as a small bell made his presence known. The coffee shop was empty except a barista who looked up shocked to see Keith.

His white hair looked as white as the snow, an ugly scar on his nose, but it didn’t ruin the man's physique.

“You must be crazy.” The barista smiled as Keith tried to stop himself from shivering.

“It’s not my fault its goddamn cold outside.”

The barista smiled, “my names Shiro.” He pointed to his name tag.

“Keith.” He blew onto his hands trying to get feeling back to his fingers.

“It’s on the house then Keith.” Shiro smiled, “what would it be?”

“You don’t need to.” Keith looked at Shiro who just leaned against the counter looking at him.

“No worries, after all, it’s Christmas Eve.” He smiled, “well? What do you want?”

“Anything to get me warm.”

Shiro nodded, “I’ve got just the thing, want a muffin or something? They’re not fresh but they should still taste good.” He turned around and started making a drink.

“No, just a coffee is good.” Keith sat down and looked around, “why isn’t anyone here?” He questioned allowed.

“Mainly because it’s cold outside and super late. And too, people were out visiting family tonight.”

Keith nodded looking at the Christmas decked out store, the fireplace was lit and stocking hung on the mantle.

“Why are you here on Christmas eve then?” Keith asked.

“Well, my boyfriend passed away three months ago so I didn’t really feel like celebrating Christmas.”

Keith felt awfully foolish for asking, “oh…I’m so sorry.”

Shiro placed the drink down and smiled, “it’s okay. Besides.” He looked around, “he and I opened this place together. Thought I’d remember him this way.”

“It’s a nice place.” Keith put his cold hands on the warm mug and felt the sting of the blood rushing back. He hissed through his teeth. “You can sit with me.” Keith stuck a finger in the whipped cream and stuck it in his mouth to lick it off. 

Shiro sat down and looked at Keith, “what brings you out on Christmas eve?”

“I was working, but after hours meant I needed to pay for my parking. I didn’t have change on me so I needed a place to break some bills.”

“Aah, a Scrooge.”

“What?”

Shiro laughed, “nothing. Any plans for Christmas then?”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t have any family. It’s just me.”

“Oh…sorry..”

Keith smiled and looked at him, “it’s okay, I’ve been alone most of my life. I’m just used to it.” His cheeks went red as he finally started to get feeling back to his frozen face.

“Still.” Shiro’s eyes looked sad, “what do you do?” Quickly changing the topic and looking at Keith.

“I’m a bank manager.”

Shiro laughed, “are you sure your name isn’t Scrooge?”

“No?” Keith questioned.

Smiling Shiro looked at the coffee, “try it.”

Keith brought it to his lips and tasted the coffee. It was minty and creamy. “You put peppermint in here?”

Shiro winked, “good taste buds.” He picked up a napkin and reached to clean Keith’s face off of whipped cream.

“Oh…thanks.” Keith blushed but he hoped to god Shiro didn’t notice or just thought it was the blood rushing back to his face.

“So what was your boyfriend's name?”

“Adam. We met in school. He was in business I was in science. We were roommates. Sounds cheesy hu?”

Keith shook his head, “no.”

“Do you want a ride home?” Shiro asked looking at the watch, “it’s getting close to eleven and I’ll be closing up.”

“Oh you don’t have too…”

“Then just to the parking garage? I’ll give you the change that’s needed. Call it a gift.” He got up and undid his apron.

“Oh uh sure.”

Shiro smiled, “take the mug if you don’t finish it.” He walked off and started to clean up.

Keith looked into his mug trying to keep himself from watching the man close up shop. He felt bad for intruding on him. He could see sadness in his eyes, and Keith wondered, did he see that in his eyes too? Keith sighed and bit his lip, “want to uh…come over for tonight?”

Shiro turned around, “sure?”

Keith nodded, “okay.”

Shiro smiled, “let me grab some of my things in the back, I’ll be back in a few.” He disappeared leaving Keith alone with his thoughts. This guy was gorgeous, and he was going to come over to his place! What happened in the time frame of a few minutes?

Shiro returned bundled up in a black coat and green scarf and gloves, “my car is parked out back.”

Keith nodded and got up, “do you uh have a takeout mug?”

“Yea.” Shiro went behind the counter and grabbed a takeout cup and took the mug from Keith’s hands and poured the coffee in with ease, “here.” He handed the coffee back.

“Thanks.”

Shiro smiled and led Keith to his parked Honda and unlocked it.

Keith slipped in and took in the scent of chai tea, was it? He sniffed, definitely chai tea.

“So where’s the car?” Shiro started up and started to reverse out of the parking spot.

“Just on Elm Street.”

Shiro nodded, “oh so that bank hu? Interesting I’ve never seen you there.”

“I’m usually in my office.”

“Maybe you should get out more.” Shiro smiled and drove. The silence took over but Keith didn’t mind, he needed time to think, was this guy really coming over? He still couldn’t get over why a complete stranger would want to come over to his house.

The drive was quick and Keith was in his car before he knew it and leading Shiro to his place. His palms sweated and he couldn’t focus, this guy was coming over!

~~~

He pulled into his driveway and got out of his car and locked it, “so this is it.”

Shiro looked around, “small but nice. Better than my apartment I bet.”

Keith smiled and went to unlock the door, “it’s going to be cold…oh and I hope you don’t mind dogs.”

“Not at all.” Shiro smiled walking in.

Keith shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, “want anything?”

“No I’m good.” Shiro looked over and smiled, “nice place.”

“It’s not much….” Keith hung up the coats.

“You don’t need much in life. The smaller things are the best things usually.”

“Yea…so how long were you and Adam together?”

“For a long time.” Shiro smiled his eyes going sad, “how long have you lived here?”

“Four years.” He walked over to the living room, “take a seat.”

Shiro did takig a seat to Cosmo (the dog) who sniffed him and went back to snoozing.

“He’s a lazy ass.”

Shiro laughed, “I can see that. So…What’s the one impossible thing you want to do?”

“What?”

“I want to be the first person on Pluto, preferably one of its moons, you know Kerberos?”

Keith shook his head, “I don’t know space.” He felt stupid now.

“That’s cool, maybe I’ll teach you.” Shiro looked out, the neighbours Christmas lights turned the living room red and Shiro’s hair became red too. Keith smiled, “I’d like that.”

“So, what’s the one impossible thing you want to do?”

“I want to travel the world. Touch soil in every country. Maybe Mars, you know they’re working on getting people to Mars?”

“I do.” Shiro smiled and looked at Keith, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure?”

“Why are you single?”

Keith looked at Shiro than back down at his hands, “I have anger issues, people don’t know how to take me…guess I got used to being alone all my life…”

“That’s sad…” Shiro scooted over to Keith, “I’m sorry…”

Keith shrugged, “I mean it’s okay. I get by with Cosmo. He’s happy to see me when I get home.”

Shiro looked at Keith, “I’m still sorry.”

Keith sighed, “I mean it does suck…I get lonely you know? Sometimes I want to just talk to someone at the end of the day and tell them about it…I mean I’m not mean…just anger…”

Shiro nodded, “have you looked for someone? Like Tinder or something?”

Keith smiled and shook his head, “I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“Well, you’re keeping up a good conversation now.”

Keith looked at Shiro, “I’m sorry about Adam. I never knew him but I bet he was a great guy.”

“He was.” Shiro kept his look at Keith as his watch alarm went off, “would you look at that, it’s Christmas.”

Keith smiled, “yea…Christmas…”

“What’s the one thing you want this year? Any gift.”

Keith looked up at Shiro, his eyes shone bright, “I want…” Keith shook his head, “it’s stupid.”

“Nothing is.”

“I want a friend…”

Shiro smiled, “you got one.”

Keith looked up, “but you don’t know me.”

Shiro shrugged, “so? I like you so far. What do you say, friends?” He held out his hand.

Keith looked at it and back at Shiro, his eyes were beginning to form tears. Before he knew it he crashed into Shiro’s arms and hugged him, “friends…”

Shiro smiled, “merry Christmas Keith.”

“Merry Christmas Shiro.”


End file.
